1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming conductive patterns such as bit lines and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, a width of a line pattern such as a wiring structure space has decreased. When metal is used to form the line pattern, it is hard to pattern the metal layer. Therefore, a damascene process may be used to form the line pattern. However, a trim process to separate each line pattern may be required.